


How Was Work?

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy have fallen into the swing of sharing a home together. And there's one little question Angie always asks when Peggy gets home from work. Who knew one question could have so many different answers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Was Work?

“How was work?” Angie asked as Peggy walked in.

“It was quite exhausting.” Peggy sighed, throwing her hat on the table and collapsing onto the couch.

Angie smiled weakly, returning a book to the bookshelf that she was considering and walking over to Peggy. “Coworkers again?”

“Something like that.” Peggy lied. She sat up leaving enough room for Angie to sit down next to her and began to take her shoes off. Angie sat down and watched as Peggy leaned back in her well-fitted pants suit.

Peggy shut her eyes and put two fingers to her temple, rubbing it softly.

“You’ve done enough work today, English.” Angie shook her head, “Let me do this.”

Peggy raised an eyebrow inquisitively but didn’t stop Angie when she moved on to her lap and replaced Peggy’s fingers with her own. Angie pressed into Peggy’s temples and started rubbing cautiously. Peggy’s eyes fluttered shut again and Angie felt the body underneath her begin to relax.

Angie leaned forward and caught one of Peggy’s red lips with her own. When she pulled back Peggy chuckled and opened her eyes again.

“I’ve been in these clothes for far too long, I think it’s time to change, don’t you?” Peggy smiled playfully, “Oh, but it seems I’ve done enough work today. Would you do this too?”

* * *

“How was work?” Angie asked as Peggy walked in.

“Great.” Peggy said, hanging her coat and hat at the door promptly. She the turned and began walking towards Angie, one hand behind her back.

“Well, you’re in a good mood. Did you bring home a handsome man?” Angie asked with a chuckle.

“Well no, but I brought home schnapps.” She tossed the bottle from one hand to the other, “and it would be quite unbecoming of me to drink all this by myself.”

Peggy winked.

* * *

“How was work?” Angie asked as Peggy walked in.

Peggy didn’t respond right away, she hung up her coat and turned away from Angie. After muttering a halfhearted “fine” Peggy walked into the kitchen. Angie followed her with concern.

Peggy opened the fridge, but recognizing that she wasn’t hungry, turned away from the appliance and directly into Angie. Peggy quickly grabbed the counter behind her to brace herself for Angie falling into her. The two scrambled a bit to find balance before they eventually ended up laughing against each other with Peggy’s back to the counter.

When Angie’s own laughter faded, she noticed that Peggy’s laughter had changed. She pulled back enough to see that Peggy was sobbing. Angie’s smile immediately dropped and she brought her hands up to Peggy’s face.

“Peggy –“ Angie stammered, her thumbs furiously wiping away tears, “Peggy, what’s wrong?”

“I – I can’ t tell you.” Peggy’s sobbing broke through to crying and she pushed past Angie’s hands to bury her head in the other girls’ shoulder.

“Okay.” Angie assured her. She gathered Peggy up into a huge hug. “Okay.”

* * *

“How was work?” Angie asked as Peggy walked in.

“Terrible.” Peggy said, angrily pulling her scarf off her neck and tossing it to the ground. Her face was dark and overtly upset. She tossed her coat off in a similar manner and stalked a path towards Angie.

Angie glanced at Peggy uneasily, “You alright, English?”

Peggy shook her head and backed Angie against the side of the staircase. She put a hand on the rail just above Angie’s head and the other went to cup the side of Angie’s face.

“You’ve sure got a lot of moxy there, Pegs.” Angie said softly.

“Oh, shut up.” Peggy said before kissing Angie. Hard.

* * *

“How was work?” Angie asked as Peggy walked in.

She hadn’t asked the question in days. 

Peggy hadn’t been home in days.  
She had mentioned leaving for work, but Angie was still confused on what “work” actually was. Peggy had been agitated, angry, and oddly provocative before she left. Not that Angie minded the latter.

But now Peggy looked tired. She looked worn out. There were bags under her eyes barely hidden by make-up and her hair was loose and messy. She didn’t respond immediately to Angie’s question, but instead she got changed in silence.

Angie put her book down on the table next to her and watched Peggy go about undressing and changing from her seat on the bed. She was moving very quickly for a person who looked like she hadn’t slept in days. When she was almost finished, she spoke.

“Angie.” Peggy said in a commanding voice.

As concerning as the tone of voice was, Angie was so relieved to just hear Peggy’s voice that it felt as comfortable as ever.

“I’m going to tell you everything.” Peggy started. She turned curtly on her heel and walked towards the bed. “I want you to know what I do.”

She climbed onto the bed and pulled Angie into a much-needed kiss.

“Everything?” Angie asked in disbelief.

“Everything.” Peggy said before kissing Angie again.

* * *

“How was work?” Peggy asked Angie as she walked in.

“Peggy, I love you.” Angie said.

Peggy paused for a moment then smiled, “Likewise.”


End file.
